battlefieldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield 1861
'Battlefield 1861 '''is a ''Battlefield ''game made by Digital Illusions CE , and is the first of the series to be base of th'e 'Civil War. It will be released on November 17, 2012 for the PC, Playstation 3, and Xbox 360. ''Battlefield 1861 was revealed on June 14, 2011 with some gameplay to support it. The gameplay showed the epic battle between the Union Army and the Confederate State Army fighting over Gettysberg, Pennsylvania . Many people were shocked to see a Battlefield ''game with such an old time period but the game still recieved alot of good feedback. Although the game was supposed to have a claimed to have a beta, it was soon canceled due to the idea that DICE wanted this ''Battlefield to be a complete surprise for there fans. Overview Battlefield 1861 ''includes both single-player and multiplayer gameplay that will last the player for hours. It will not contain co-operative gameplay like the previous title, Battlefield 3. Cannons and Steamboats will make a massive appearence in this game. Trains will also show-up frequently within the game too. The PC version will be able to hold up to 64 players for online play, however consoles will still stay at the average amount of 24 players. This also means that the consoles will have smaller maps due to the lack of players compared to PC. Frostbite 2 will be the main engine of the game, giving it gameplay similar to ''Battlefield 3. Since their is a small amount of buildings within the game, their is a extra update that you can download. It is completely optional, meaning it is not required. The update will give your game the ability for terrain to be affected by gameplay. This will do more than just adding craters and black marks throughout the map. For example, if a cannon fires upon a cliff, you will see multiple rocks crumble down from the side of it. This will be the first'' Battlefield'' to contain enhanced terrain destruction. Singleplayer Missions #Fort Sumter #Angel of Death #Oceanic Assualt #Seige #Surprise Massacre #Cross Roads #Lone Gunman #Retaliation #Final Stand Plot Mulitplayer The locations of the multiplayer maps, like the campaign, will take place in areas around the United States. Many popular areas will be featured including Gettysburg, Fort Sumter, Mississippi River, and the Atlantic Ocean. There will be multiple locations that were major areas during the war. This will also be the first Battlefield that will feature a day and night system. Only certain maps will be capable of this feature due to the fact that the maps need to be in line with the time the battle happened. The maps will be scaled down by alot compared to Battlefield 3 due to the fact that there will be no air warfare. Many of the things in this game are unlike any other Battlefield. There are going to be Trains, Ironclads, and Cannons. The game will also feature a new game mode called Naval Assualt. This game mode is extremely similar to the Titan game mode in Battlefield 2142 but with a few tweaks to it. It will still have the original game modes too. Rush, Conquest, Team Deathmatch, Squad Rush , and Squad Deathmatch will all be making a return. The rules for each game may be changed when a custom server is created. You will be able to customize the settings for the game, your player, or the environment. Classes